Silver Stag, Shining Doe
by MuggleCreator
Summary: How did Lily and James become a couple? A bit angsty. 1976-8 Oneshot. Edited.


**Hi everyone! This is a new version, made after consulting the Black family tree and Jo's comments about Lily and James' first defiance. / And another redo, hopefully the last, that tweaks a couple of things.  
>I don't own it.<strong>

_September 1st 1976: _

James Potter dragged his trunk along the platform of 9&3/4. Sirius Black walked beside him. His mother, his cousin Dorea and her son Haydn were behind them. They reached the train and Mrs Jessica Potter turned to her son. "See you at Christmas, James. _Behave_, please?"

James laughed. "See you Mum... Dorea. Will you be good too?"

Jessica smiled. "I'll try."

Dorea laughed. "Of course."

James said, "Give Dad and Uncle Charlus my good luck on this new case. An' tell him he's working too hard."

Jessica nodded and stepped back, glancing uncertainly between the boys. Ever since James had been suspended at the end of last year, there had been a rift between the two. Haydn had blown up at James during the summer because of the Lake Incident and things had not been the same since. Sirius had attempted to bridge the gap, but to no avail.

James sighed. He hated being told what to do by Haydn, whose shadow of perfect scores, awards and titles had been a hard one to live up to. Instead, James had gone out of his way to make his own mark. He was no golden boy. Even whilst growing up, the boys had been different and had not much to do together, despite being cousins. After all, Haydn was ten years older. But James had hated it when Haydn had stopped laughing at his antics and started scolding him – yes, he knew he'd gone overboard last year thank you very much, but still...

Haydn clasped James' shoulder. "See you cousin. The term will fly." James nodded stiffly. Haydn paused then went on, "Keep your head pulled in this year and there might be a surprise waiting come summer, if what I heard comes true." he smiled. "Maybe more information will be available by Christmas, who knows?"

James scowled. 'Pull your head in'. Merlin, his brother had become fond of those words. Ever since he first used them during the dressing-down last summer. The git. "Surprise? What _you've_ heard? Who are you, the Oracle? Sure, I'll 'pull my head in'. Should I pull my arse in, too?"

"James!" Jessica exclaimed. She hadn't heard the whole conversation, but _really_... She exchanged a glance with Dorea. Why did things have to be like this?

Haydn sighed. James rolled his eyes. "See you at Christmas." he grumped, glancing at his mother and aunt but hardly looking at Haydn, then jumped onto the train with his trunk.

Sirius sighed. "See you at Christmas." he said, "Thanks for the summer. And sorry about him." he jerked his head in the direction of James then climbed aboard. As the train chugged out of the station, no-one had any idea that that conversation would be remembered for a long time. No-one knew what was in store...

_November 20th 1976: _

James was sitting in Charms class with the other Marauders when it happened. They were learning how to cast a nonverbal Refilling Charm. James had naturally aced it (on his fifth try; pretty Lily Evans had got it on her second) and was now lounging on his chair chatting to Sirius. He was trying to get Lily's attention; she was ignoring him in favour of her work and gossip with her friends. Though James swore she glanced over at him once or twice. Then it came.

Three sharp raps on the door. Everyone looked around. Professor McGonagall entered. She stood at the front of the class for a moment then said, "Professor Flitwick, might I borrow Mr Potter for a moment?"

Remus noticed her voice sounded slightly shaky. Flitwick looked at her face then went pale.

Sirius asked, smirking, "Just James, Prof?"

McGonagall began to say "Yes" then changed her mind. "No, I'll need you, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin, too." Remus felt uneasy.  
>Peter squeaked, "But we - er - none of us has done anything, Professor, honest!"<p>

McGonagall sighed. "It's not something _you've_ done," she murmured, just loud enough for Remus' acute hearing to hear. "Come with me."

Remus frowned. Why were they being taken out of class like this? Unless...but no, that couldn't be, right?

McGonagall led them to her office. Inside stood Professor Dumbledore. Remus' suspicions were confirmed. "Oh no," he breathed, glancing quickly at James, who looked blank with confusion. Dumbledore offered them seats and they sat.  
>"James," Dumbledore said heavily, "I'm afraid I have bad news." James stiffened. "There is no gentle way of telling you this. Yesterday afternoon, your cousin Haydn and his parents Dorea and Charlus were found murdered… by Voldemort. The Dark Mark was seen above their house."<p>

For a long moment, James stared. No. This could not be happening. It couldn't be. Not Haydn...Dorea...Charlus... He became aware of the other Marauders hands on his arms and then belatedly the fact that he was making a gasping strangled noise. "Nooooo!" he finally yelled – only it was more of a gasp. Every muscle tensed and trembled. Dorea, Charlus and...Haydn were supposed to be seeing him at Christmas. Haydn with more information on that stupid surprise. Oh no... Those stupid arguments over the summer; that stupid stupid conversation at the beginning of term... "Why?" he managed to gasp.

By the end of the day, it was all over their year. Charlus, Dorea and Haydn Potter had been killed and James had gone home to attend the funeral. Sirius had gone with him – after all, Dorea had been his cousin too – so (unknown to the general student populace) Remus had to go through a furry night alone. Peter wasn't big enough to risk going by himself.

When James returned he was quieter somehow. He concentrated on his studies more (when he wasn't in a stupor of shock) and didn't prank – that is, until the other Marauders, at Sirius' suggestion, pranked him to snap him out of it. After shaking his hair free of some of the water from a large balloon shower he'd had, James laughed properly for the first time in a month. When the others explained, he decreed an all-out prank spree to cheer everyone up. "Target _everyone_ in a _good_ way." he instructed.

James Potter was pulling his head in.

_July 25th 1977:_

The school owls came to James and Sirius with new booklists. James noticed his was slightly bulkier. He opened it carefully. Inside was the Head Boy badge. James stared at it for a moment then sighed. "So this is the surprise." he muttered. He glanced up at Sirius who looked stunned. "Guess I'll really have to pull my head in this year." he held the badge in his hand and ran a thumb over the surface. "Don't worry cousin." he murmured, "I'll make you proud." then he grinned. "I wonder who the Head Girl is?" There was only one choice, really...

The new DADA teacher was a good one that year. For once. Lily Evans was indeed Head Girl. She and James had formed a tentative friendship in sixth year which grew throughout the seventh. The friendship was a comfort in the danger-filled days, with news of death and destruction coming in every day.

While they still sparred with words, at least there was no more danger of the population of Hogwarts being caught by a stray spell these days. And Lily found herself wanting to spend more and more time in James' presence...

_November 21st 1977: _

On that day, James saw a pale-faced Lily Evans being led away by Professor McGonagall. He thought nothing of it at the time; Lily was always pale, nowadays and given the date James was caught up in his own troubles.

Later that day, however, in DADA, they were learning how to cast a Patronus. They'd been working on them for homework and one by one presented their efforts. The Marauders had known for a few years how to cast one so basically excelled at it. James and Sirius took the chance to show this, picking memories of the group hanging out together and having fun. Remus and Peter were more circumspect, for their own reasons. Remus preferred to pretend he didn't have a corporeal Patronus at all, due to his furry problem.

When it got to Lily's turn, she couldn't even produce a wisp. At her fifth go, the teacher said, "Come, Miss Evans, a happy memory. Surely you must have one, such a bubbly girl as yourself?"

Lily tried again. "_Ex- expecto patronum_," she stammered. Nothing happened. Then, inexplicably, she suddenly burst into tears and rushed from the room. The class stared in shock. The professor stammered, "What - was it something I said?" Then he seemed to realise something and swore, turning away, quickly dismissing the class five minutes early.

James swallowed. As they packed up, he asked, "Why? What happened?"

Alice Prewett, a friend of Lily's, explained, "Her mum Emily was killed in a car accident late last night. Not connected to V-Voldemort, but it's been her worst fear since she turned fifteen and the Brighton murders happened. She was told this morning, but she wanted to attend the rest of the day's classes before going…"

James was frozen in his chair, Alice's voice fading from his consciousness. It was like his cousins all over again... Even the date was practically a year's difference. Damn it!

James told his friends to head to lunch without him. He then walked the halls until he found her (with a little help from the Map). Lily was sitting in the passage behind the mirror and crying.

"Hey," James said softly.

She jumped and turned. "James," she whispered, "You startled me."

He sat down beside her. "That professor was a git today." he said softly.

She blinked. "I didn't mean to run away. I just felt so frustrated I couldn't do it. And on top of everything else..."

James nodded. "I don't know how many tests I flunked and classes I spent in a stupor in the month after Voldemort killed Haydn and his parents." Lily squeaked. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing." James murmured absently.

Lily snorted. "Easy for you to say."

James nodded. "Yeah. But I got told off every time I called him something other than Voldemort at home and had those lines thrown at me when I was younger. Mostly by Haydn, though Dad did so occasionally."

He sighed. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, then Lily said timidly, "Does it ever get easier?"

James sighed. "Not exactly easier. You just learn to draw strength from it. And remember them. That's the most important thing."

Lily nodded. They both stood up.

"If ever you need someone to talk to Lils I'm all ears." James said.  
>Lily nodded and pursed her lips. "<em>Expecto Patronum<em>!" she whispered. A large shining doe sprang from her wand. James stared. It was a white-tailed doe. He uttered the spell and let his silver red stag join her. Looking at them, he murmured, "They're a different breed... But I think they get along fine." they were rubbing noses_. Or maybe more than that..._

Lily nodded, unknowingly echoing James' thought.

A month later, it was the last Hogsmede visit before term ended. James had ducked back to get a warmer cloak as the weather was freezing. Then he saw her. Lily Evans was just sitting in the Common room trying to read. Trying to but failing. She was too deep in thought.

James cleared his throat softly. "Hey." he said softly. Lily jumped. "Oh... Hi James."

James glanced out the window. "You're not going to Hogsmede?"

Lily shook her head. "I... I can't. I've already got all my shopping done."

James frowned. He started to speak. Then Lily continued, "For everyone who can receive their presents, that is."

Her eyes watered.

Then James suddenly remembered a holiday tradition Lily had had since she was a first year. Her father and sister preferred Muggle gifts. But Lily had always found a way of getting her mother a magical one.

James sighed. "Are your friends going?"

Lily looked unhappy. "Marlene and Mary are double-dating with their boyfriends and Alice said Frank was meeting her there too."

_Oh..._ James thought for a minute. "Then come with us. I'm sure the other Marauders won't mind." he said, "You ought to have a little taste of winter Christmas Hogsmede. After all, it'll be your last one."

Lily blinked. "Damn. I hadn't thought of that. I won't be a...fifth wheel?"

James shook his head. "Come on." he said. Lily's heart warmed.

After James had got his cloak they met the others, James deftly explaining the situation. The other Marauders readily agreed to her presence; though Peter was hesitant at first.

They had a great time. They drank butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, laughing at Sirius' attempts to flirt with Madam Rosemerta (and in Lily's case, thwart his attempts to keep an eye on Marlene's date). They listened to the wireless there (or radio, as Lily insisted upon calling it), then wandered the streets and visited the shops.

Parts of the streets were icy and at one point Lily slipped. James grabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling. He set Lily on her feet properly again, still holding her arms. "You all right?" he asked, suddenly becoming aware of their closeness. Lily, similarly aware, became tongue-tied. She blushed and nodded. "Uhhh…. Thanks." she pulled away.

James, feeling embarrassed, said, "Come on, we're being left behind."

Lily blinked. "So we are," she replied hastily and they walked swiftly to catch up. As they did so, Lily muttered, "Damn!" then wondered why she felt annoyed.

The group continued their day out. Then disaster struck.

Lily and the group had been walking near the residential area (trying to take in as much of "Winter Hogsmede" as possible for the last time) when Remus stopped them. They heard someone say, "Now, are you gonna play nice or make this difficult?"

"I WON'T - No! Please! Not that! Don't hurt them!" There was a sudden, loud bang. The five glanced at each other. "Run," James mouthed.

"Carefully," Remus mouthed in reply.

They crept quickly away, heading to the Three Broomsticks, a safe point where teachers would be stationed.

Suddenly, there were loud screams and, turning, Lily saw the Dark Mark. _No..._ She thought. She looked around. So many students were here... Perfect for Death Eaters causing trouble. She pointed her wand at her throat. "_Sonorus!_ All students, get to a Safe Point or other secure place of shelter immediately! _Quietus_."

She turned to the Marauders. "Now, we run." she said. They did so. James grabbed her arm to help her keep up. Lily tried not to notice how distracting that was.

Death Eaters were chasing them and other students, swarming into Hogsmede. Lily could not help but wonder uncharitably whether any current students were amongst the Masked. She snorted. Any current Slytherins, she amended, calling the thought for what it was.

The Marauders were waylaid by the Defence teacher to help get the students out. Lily ran off to find and help some younger students near Zonko's. She heard a voice – she thought it was James – shout, "Lily, _wait_!" but paid it no heed. She didn't think of herself – she was just worried about those third years.

When she found the girls she comforted them as best she could. The owner of Zonko's allowed them shelter in his shop. Then Lily decided she'd go back out there and help. Perhaps she could still get to the Three Broomsticks and see the situation there.

Outside, it was utter chaos. Death Eaters and Dumbledore's people duelled fiercely. Lily ducked and weaved, firing a few spells of her own. She had nearly made it... Lily screamed as two duellers raced in front of her. A wayward spell flew towards her and she twirled around. Something struck her cheek just below her temple and she gasped. _Ouch!_ She thought. She saw James' pale face in the doorway and sighed in relief.

Then he yelled, "Lily! _Look out_!"

She crouched into a ball as a spell whizzed over her head, then straightened. Turning, she saw it was _Voldemort_ who had cast the curse. "Leaving so soon?" he taunted. His red-brown eyes glinted in perverse fascination, sizing her up. Lily paled, then readied her wand, still backing towards the general direction of the Three Broomsticks. He sent several spells – all nonverbal – at her, as well as setting up a barrier of sorts around them. She would be on her own in this fight. She dodged the first couple of curses and fired a few of her own. The duel was on. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for this. Left-right-up-down-block-attack... It went on and on. Then a curse connected and knocked her off her feet. She landed heavily and blinked before trying feebly to rise. Voldemort loomed over her, leering. "Prepare to die, Mudblood!" he snarled. Lily would later blame this on her muddled brain; but for a moment, there was a glint of...disappointment? ...in his eyes. Whatever test he'd set, she'd failed. And was about to pay for it.

"NO!" Came a yell. Then the barrier cracked open – loudly – and James was there, firing spells, shielding her and helping her to run to the door. They were a couple of metres away now, which was a good thing, as there was an odd ringing in Lily's ears.

Voldemort was duelling James, who was preoccupied with Lily... Even so, he was putting up a stunning fight. Remus raced out. "I'll take her," Lily blurrily heard him say. As Lily was handed over (_Was she being half-carried?_ she wondered drowsily) she saw a curse coming and shrieked. James turned to defend himself.

The curse easily broke through his Shield Charm, shattering it into tiny pieces. The curse hit James and as Lily screamed, he crumpled. Voldemort laughed at the shell-shocked friends. "Ah, _another_ Potter. Dear me, he's like the last one. So much fight... A pity." he smirked, readying his wand. As Lily screamed again, James pushed himself to his feet. "Going to kill me then?" he asked. His hoarse voice was the only sound in the suddenly silent village. The two were standing only metres apart. They were quite the contrast: James, battered and bruised, swaying where he stood but managing to stay upright; and Voldemort, strong and powerful-looking, an air of nonchalance about him as he watched his young foe. He looked James up and down. "You have spirit." he said softly, "We could use others like you James Potter."

James' mouth dropped open. Voldemort continued, "Join us! You would be part of something marvellous... I have been watching you, James Potter. Don't you want greatness?"

James was stunned. He turned to look at his friends...at Lily. _What is he thinking?_ she thought, _He can't seriously be considering..._

James turned back to Voldemort. He stepped back and looked Voldemort up and down; the waxy skin, near-flat nose, amber-tinted eyes, thin dark hair and elongated limbs.

"No thanks." he said quietly. As he spoke he seemed to straighten. The badge on his chest flashed as he explained, "I don't know who you've got keeping notes on me, but they seem to have missed a bit. You think I'd join you after what you did to Dorea? Charlus? _Haydn_? You think I'm some selfish prick who just wants glory? Fat chance. I say to you, there's a lot more than that to me, Voldemort! So I defy you. No. I will _not_ join you. I have better aims than that." he turned to look at his friends again. "Least of which is staying true to my friends." His eyes found Lily's. "I might have been a jerk in the past, but I know better now." He turned back to Voldemort, glaring. "I know what you _really_ are, Voldemort. A monster, bent on destruction. So don't waste your breath."

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Very well," he hissed, slashing his wand. James fell to the ground, barely breathing. Voldemort smiled. "Your cousins' reply was quite similar." He said, "And it will cost you your life, just as it cost them theirs." He raised his wand, pointing directly at James' forehead. James' eyes opened and he locked gazes with Voldemort. His face was pained, but...accepting.

Lily was watching in horror. She heard Sirius give a strangled cry and Remus moan. Peter sniffled. Then something inside Lily snapped. Suddenly finding new strength, she tore free from Remus' grip and ran to stand protectively over James. "Not on my watch." she spat. "Don't. Touch. Him." she held her own wand steady. Her eyes were like green chips of ice. Voldemort sneered. "How _touching,_" he sniped. Then he looked thoughtful. "You are Lily Evans, aren't you."

Lily glared. "So what if I am?" she asked.

Voldemort tilted his head to one side. "There is an alternative to death, you know." He paused. "Join us. You have strength."

Lily's eyes widened incredulously. "Err, you're joking, right?" she smiled at the absurdity of it all. "I'm one of the people you and your lot are trying to eradicate."

Voldemort smiled thinly. "There are exceptions to every rule, Lily Evans. Come. Join us. Join us and we can save him." He nodded at James. "While we stand talking, he is dying. So, what is your choice?"

Lily drew back and glanced down at James. His eyes were still open. He'd heard everything. They held each other's gaze for a minute before Lily looked up at Voldemort again. "Join _you_? Were you even listening before? The answer is no."

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Such a decision would cost you and James your lives."

Lily swallowed. She'd never thought she'd say this, but... "There are some things worth dying for." She whispered.

A second duel commenced, with another shield. Lily knew Voldemort was trying to tire her out so he could finish both of them off. She tried her best, but the tactic was working. He'd just hit her in the stomach, cutting the flesh. Now he would move in for the kill.

A sudden shout alerted them; the Aurors and teachers had finally arrived. Voldemort drew back. "This isn't over," he hissed, then Disapparated. Lily fell to her knees. "James?" she said frantically, "_Hold on_!"

The next few minutes were a blur for Lily afterwards. Her own injuries caught up with her and she barely remembered the run through the secret passage to the one-eyed witch, through the corridors of Hogwarts to the Hospital Wing. But she did remember how her head ached and the whiteness of James' unmoving face...

Upon arrival, James was placed in a bed. Madam Pomfrey had a few other teachers and senior students helping her as she was run off her feet with injuries. Lily refused to sit still when she was put in a bed after her injuries were treated. She was traumatised by memories of things she had seen while in the battle that day and the injured students made it worse. Tears came to her eyes. And oh! Speaking of the injured, what had happened to her friends? Where were the Marauders? Was James all right?

Madam Pomfrey sighed and gave her a Sleeping Draught. Lily could not fight the blackness that overwhelmed her...

#

Lily blinked. Her eyes felt so heavy... What had happened? Something was pricking at the edge of her awareness, demanding to be thought about. What was it?

She thought a moment, then remembered with sickening clarity. The Hogsmede attack! The injured people... The girls... _James! _Lily's eyes wrenched open abruptly.

She looked from side to side, searching. She appeared to be in a bed in the middle of the Hospital Wing. Many other beds were also filled. She glanced down the ward, then away again. She realised that her friends stood on one side, to her left. Marlene, Alice and Mary gasped when they saw she was awake.

"Thank Merlin!" Alice exclaimed. "Your injuries were fixed, but you've been out for ages. Even after the Sleeping Draught wore off..." Lily nodded distractedly and realised she was wearing a bandage like a turban.

Madam Pomfrey arrived to check on Lily now she was awake and explained, "You have a mild concussion and had a rather deep cut on your head that was trickling blood, as well as that cut on your abdomen, so I want you to stay put." she added this part when Lily showed every sign of wanting to get up. "Am I allowed to sit up while I'm awake at least?" Lily grumbled, "Otherwise it'll be awfully boring."

At the pleading looks of her friends as well as Lily, the matron relented. "All right. But sitting _only_. No standing or anything of that sort, got it?"

Lily nodded meekly enough. As Madam Pomfrey walked off down the ward, Lily sighed. "Marlene, are we all okay?"

Marlene started, "Well mostly. There have been quite a few injuries..."  
>Lily nodded. "From our house?" she asked. After all, that was were most of her concern lay.<br>Marlene shrugged. "All over, but yeah…us 'brave Gryffs' certainly copped the brunt of it." she sighed. "George took me away from it all at the first sign of trouble, so I couldn't help." She sounded extremely irritated. _Another relationship over, then._ Lily thought wryly. _Black will be happy_.  
>Alice jumped in,"Frank and I got nasty cuts and things from a fight or two." She shivered, rubbing a bandaged arm as though it pained her. "We saw – duelled – Voldemort."<p>

Lily nodded. "Me too."

"So we've heard." Mary said, "You were amazing! The way you duelled Him, got injured then duelled Him again to defend... They'll be the talk of the school!" Lily had the feeling Mary had nearly said more than she'd meant to. Like a worm, worries twisted around in her stomach. "Bryson got his leg broken when a beam fell on it. He pushed me out of the way," Mary added conspiratorially with shining eyes – she was a girl who liked those romantic gestures. Alice, on the other hand, reflected Lily, probably refused to run away and leave Frank to fight alone.

Then she noticed said Alice and Marlene give Mary pointed looks, as though Mary had said something wrong. Lily's worries increased. "And everyone else?" she asked lightly. Alice looked uneasy or perhaps nervous.  
>"Mostly fine. Thankfully only had a few major injuries." she replied in a would-be convincing tone. Lily's eyes narrowed. "The Marauders are okay?"<p>

Alice bit her lip and Lily continued with deadly diction. "Ali, where is James and what happened to him?"

Alice, Marlene and Mary exchanged a glance then stepped aside so Lily could see the cluster of people grouped around the bed next to hers. In that bed lay James, looking very small. His pale face blended with the bedcovers and made his mop of unruly black locks stand out fiercely.

Lily gasped and struggled to rise. Alice began, "Lily, I don't think-"

"Should you really-" Marlene said.

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey say-" Mary started.

Lily fixed her three friends with her famous icy glare. "I know what Madam Pomfrey says! Are you going to help me over there or not?"

Her friends helped her quickly, exchanging a glance over her head as they half-carried her over to a chair. Lily stumbled to the edge of James' bed and sat down shakily. She stared at James. He looked so vulnerable and Lily found herself wanting to protect him from any more harm. Her heart was aching because he was hurt. But then again, her heart had been doing weird things like that lately around him, she reflected, then stiffened slightly, tears welling in her eyes. Why did she have to understand now? Why had it taken a Death Eater attack to fully realise her feelings? Feelings for _him._

Without really thinking about it, she took one of James' hands. It felt limp and rough. She stared at his face, then caught Remus looking at her. She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows; a clear question in his features.

Lily sighed and nodded. "I do. I just wish I'd realised sooner. Oh, please wake up soon, James..." she choked, pressing his hand to her cheek.

Sirius frowned. "Realised what?" he asked in puzzlement. Peter glanced up at her.

Lily answered, "That I love him." she looked down at James' face, avoiding the gazes of those around her (particularly Peter, as he was gaping at her, and Remus and Sirius who shared bittersweet smiles) and closed her eyes briefly.

James made an odd mumbled sound. They all looked at him. He blinked a few times then opened his eyes slowly. His eyes travelled from Lily, to Remus, Sirius and Peter, to Lily again. "Am I dreaming?" he asked drowsily.

Lily smiled in relief. "Does this feel like a dream?" she asked, squeezing his hand and leaning in closer. Neither noticed how silent the ward had become. He frowned. "No..." he said, "But then... Say it." he stared at her. "Say what you mean. If it's not a dream, then you'll know."

Lily grinned. Inches from his face, she whispered, "I love you, James Potter."

James' face relaxed. "Finally," he mumbled with a sudden grin. "I've only been saying the same about you for the past seven years." he looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well...?"

Lily almost laughed and nodded. "You've tried to do it plenty of times without permission." So they kissed.

After a long moment they pulled apart, hearing footsteps. Madam Pomfrey stood at the end of James' bed. "Nice to see you're awake, Mr Potter. Miss Evans, didn't I tell you to stay in your bed?"

Lily smiled. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, then sighed. The matron jerked her head in the direction of Lily's bed and James made an unhappy noise. Lily said, "Madam, the..." she trailed away with a grin upon turning around. Madam Pomfrey had moved her bed over so they could still hold hands. Lily willing climbed into bed to rest after that.

When they'd had their rest and their friends had gone to dinner, they spent a very enjoyable time talking about everything under the sun. And some. Including Haydn and Emily. And their silver stag and shining doe.

**If you want to know why certain thoughts of Lily's were added, then check my profile. It's too complicated to explain here.  
>Also, I cut the assistant…as with a lot of my stories, this one interlinks with the rest. Not just in a "prequel" way, but also with another germ of an idea that I may eventually act on, involving who exactly was the DADA professor in 1977-8. I just had to make it…more canon. If you follow me, you'll eventually see what I mean.<strong>


End file.
